I Was, Or Am Alone
by WarriorcatzForever
Summary: About Kim Crawford, from Kickin It! It jumps from one stage of her life to another and back but all adds up in the end. Rated T just because.


_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's only me, and I walk alone_

I walk this empty street

On the boulevard of broken dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one, and I walk alone

I walk alone, I walk alone

I walk alone and I walk a

[Chorus]

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

Till then I walk alone

Ah ah ah ah

Ah ah ah ah

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line of the edge

And I walk alone

I walk alone, I walk alone

I walk alone and I walk a

[Chorus]

Ah ah ah ah

Ah ah ah ah

I walk alone, I walk a

I walk this empty street

On the boulevard of broken dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one, and I walk alone

[ By Green Day]

* * *

**(The song Boulevard of Broken Dreams inspired me to wrote this story...)**

"Kimberly!" The chaperone of the L.S.O. shouted.

"Yes Mrs. Karen?" I say an my innocent voice.

"Isn't this getting old? You've been here for 3 years and have been a trouble maker since!" She snapped.

"What are you accusing me of doing this time?" I asked.

"Your just like that 6 year old brat Jerry!" She exclaimed.

"I like Jerry, he is nice." I say thoughtfully

"Ha ha ha!" She said sarcastically. "Says a little troublemaker like you!"

"6 must be your lucky number." I say and she rolled her eyes.

"Another reason your parents must not have wanted you." She muttered

My eyes filled with tears and I bit my lip then ran away.

"Oh Kim!" She shouted miserably while regretting her words.

You see, L.S.O means Life Saving Orphanage. Its just a regular orphanage not really special or life saving.

The rumor around here is my parents wanted nothing to do with me so they just dropped me off and I was left at the door.

I was three then and I'm six now. Karen has taken care of me but can be harsh at times. It's probably because of my pranks.

I usually hang out with Jerry, lunch time is soon and I'm pretty sure we will be fed some icky stuff.

At lunch we sat at the mini wooden table that gives you splinters occasionally.

"Jerry!" I shouted and we did our secret hand shake.

"Hi Kim." He said with a big grin.

"Jerry what happened to your tooth?" I asked while pointing at his mouth.

"I lost it, I'm officially a man." He said proudly.

"Okay well what prank do you have planned for today?" I asked eagerly.

"Why are you so desperate for my latest prank?" He asked.

I looked down at my white slippers, "She said 'No wonder your parents didn't want you.'" I mimicked.

I sniffed sadly. "She's dead." Jerry said coldly.

Jerry is my best friend but more like a brother. I don't hang out with the other girls, I hang out with the guys.

"I'll discuss it with you when we find Edster." He finally said and I nodded. If this includes a third man, it's got to be big! And Edster is really Eddy, we call him Edster because he joined the L.S.O during Easter.

* * *

After successfully flour bombing the chaperones I ran down the halls until I bumped into a boy with short brown hair and matching eyes.

"I-im sorry." He stuttered.

"Kimberly!" I heard Mrs. Karen shout.

I grabbed the boys hand and shoved him into a closet, quickly I shut the door.

We both kept our mouths shut until all the noise died down.

I grinned, "Now that, was awesome!" I exclaimed.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"The prank Jerry, Eddie, and I pulled." I say and giggled.

"Your weird, and pretty. Kind of like a sunset." He said.

I gave him a strange look, "How on Earth are weird and pretty able to be compared to a sunset!" I snapped.

"Well I er, I don't know." He said while scratching the back of his head.

I pushed the thought away. "I'm Kimberly, but you better call me Kim or I'll be your worst nightmare." I threatened and he swallowed nervously.

"I am Jack, I am new here." He said offering me to shake his hand.

I shook it, "So what are you in for?" I ask.

"My parents said I have to see what it's like to be an orphan so I don't take everything I have for granite." He explained.

"Oh." I say kind of sad.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"Nothing!" I snapped and stormed out.

Jack is coming here to learn a stupid lesson? That's not fair! He is going to eat our food and occupy a bed because of his idiocy?

I wasn't paying attention and ran into .

"There you are Kimberly." She said relieved.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily but she didn't seem surprised by my tone.

"Well some friendly adults want to adopt you." She explained and I crossed my arms.

"We all know how this ends _Karen._" I say and realize my mistake.

The last kid who didn't say her name was spanked and beat. Then they gave him to complete strangers and no one ever saw him again.

"M-miss Karen." I stuttered while trying to correct myself.

"Behave or else Kimberly!" She threatened and I nodded desperately while trying to gather all of my thoughts.

She grinned and led me to the usual small room that contained a desk and 4 chairs. Surprisingly there were 8 chairs and inspected them curiously as I took a seat.

I gave MISS Karen a curious look and she dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

The door opened and 4 youthful people took a seat.

"Howdy there child!" A man in his mid 30's said.

I remained silent.

The women beside him who I suggested was his wife whispered, "I like her."

I rolled my eyes but felt a sharp pain in my side. I realized Miss Karen had elbowed me.

"So Kimberly, what are your interests?" A lady asked who looked like a man beside her.

"Karate." I say and they gave me a surprised look. I could feel Miss Karens death glare.

"But dance is good too." I added.

They all nodded in approval until two elders came in.

An old lady with as many wrinkles as her age pushed her glasses back and studied me, "So your the one we are going to adopt?" She asked and my eyes widened.

"Your going to adopt me!" I shrieked.

They all nodded quickly and I looked at Miss Karen who had an evil grin on her face.

"Fine." I say crossly and grab the door knob.

"Where do you think your going Kimberly?" Miss Karen asked.

"To say bye to my friends..." I hiss and slam the door shut and storm out.

"Kim!" Jerry shouted.

"Jerry I got adopted." I say and he looked confused,

"Wait what?" He asked.

"I'm leaving!" I shouted and many grabbed loose gowns of mine and went to the front desk.

Miss Karen and the people who are adopting me were already there.

"Are ready ?" A man asked and I looked at Miss Karen who nodded.

"No I'm actually not, May I please go and say bye to a couple more friends?" I say as sweet as possible and they nodded.

I go to Eddie and hugged him. "This is goodbye Edster." I say with a sad smile.

"You got adopted then?" He asked and I nodded.

"Well good luck Kim." And I ran off to find Jerry.

"Jerry?" I squeaked.

I found him on his bed looking at the floor...

"You know you've been like my brother and its hard tooto lose a brother right?" I say and he nodded.

"Bye Jerry." I say and leave sadly.

He didn't reply but I shrugged it off and I took a deep breath, preparing for my new life...

* * *

I observed the house I will be living in, it has 4 stories, so it's a mansion and so many bedrooms that you lose count and my new parents have BUTLERS!

The outside is tall and white, outlined in brown with sublime windows and smelt of the morning dew thank's to their incredible garden.

There are 4 other kids that live here, 3 boys and one girl. I'm used to the amount of pupils but not the house and its features.

"Good afternoon," a man in a tight tuxedo say with an accent.

"H-hi" I stuttered shyly. I pulled a stray hair behind my ear and looked at him with big eyes.

"I am Zeke, your personal butler. You must be Kimberly... we've expected you." He says and I nod.

He scrunched his nose up, "I will be setting up a bath for you."

"A what?" I ask unsure of what a bath is.

"To cleanse yourself." He explained I nodded.

"Usually I'd use the hose in the back of the building." I explain.

He did as expected and I cleaned myself slowly while absorbing all the information that has zoomed through me.

I am in a tub of water and my whole body exposed, but I don't mind because the door is locked.

I get out and dry myself off with a towel, I find my undergarments and put them on and the put on the dress that is pretty much a white top and a black skirt sewn together.

I open the door and run down the stairs, luckily my room is only on the second floor

"Kimberly glad you could make it..." My mother says.

* * *

2 years later...

I am 8, but now am the forgotten child like the others, our parents work and well the butler's only work when our parents are home, which is never.

My hair is long and I took a new look, so not I wear jeans and a shirt. No more dresses, I hate them but can't remember why...

I wiped the dirt off my jeans and gripped the collar of my shirt tightly, my ball bounced into my neighbor's backyard.

I took and deep breath as I knocked on the door. I could feel the sweat roll down my back.

After a minute of no one answering I gave up on anyone coming but jus t as I was about to leave a boy my age answered.

My jaw dropped "Your my neighbor!?" I shriek.

He nodded, "Oh yeah your Kim..."

"And you're the kid who had to learn a lesson in the orphanage." I spat.

"I'm Jack if you forgot." He says.

I realized I did forget and that was two years ago.

"Alright I accidentally kicked my ball into your yard, can I get it?" I ask as nicely as possible.

"Oh, no." He replied.

"No!?" I shout and cross my arms, "Why not?"

"Because my brother just found it and he has a strange connection towards things..." Jack tried to explain.

"Yeah, well that ball is mine so I'm going to get it back." I say and shove him aside

"Well let me show you where he is then!" Jack shouts and takes the lead.

I rolled my eyes and noticed how the door had a name printed on it with gum pieces. It said 'Marcus'

"Marcus?" I say curiously and Jack nodded.

I bite my lip and turn the door knob slowly, it creaked louder and louder as I opened it slowly.

A boy with the same hair as Jack looks up, even though he is older he looks like Jack's twin now that I see his face.

"Who are you?" He spits.

"I am your neighbor and I want my ball back." I say while pointing at the red ball on his bed.

"This was on my property. So now it's mine." He claims.

"No! I bought it so it is mine!" I shout and grab the ball.

I start to run but feel his iron fist grip my wrist before I leave fast enough.

My eyes sting from the pain so I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and evacuated.

I slammed their front door shut and went inside my house.

"Kim?" Caleb, the boy I have lived with for the past two years says curiously.

"If a boy comes over DO NOT let him come in. He steals things." I warn.

"Who is the boy?" Caleb asks.

"Marcus." I say surprisingly calm.

"Our neighbor, my best friend?" Caleb asks.

I realized Caleb and Marcus looked the same age so they probably are.

"Well-uh yeah." I say confused.

"He tends to do that." Caleb says with a smirk and I roll my eyes.

I ran into Tara, a spoiled adopted girl and she punches my cheek really hard.

I fell to the ground from the impact and looked at her. "Watch where your going stupid!" She shouted angrily.

* * *

I remember being 8, that was the first time after the orphanage I ever talked to him. It was also the last...

We avoid each other no, he isn't a jerk who bullies me or anything.

I only focus on school, I only have a bruise from Tara that is hidden by my long sleeve shirt but in p. is difficult to hide.

Dylan,Caleb, and Brandon don't do me any harm. They are as close to family I have.

The butler just sits around and drinks tea.

Anyways I can't help but look at Jack, he has a big bruise on his jaw I'm guessing was caused by Marcus.

No one asks him about it unless they want to get hurt by his black belt in karate.

I decide to sit next to him, and when we have free time I tap his shoulder.

He looked at me and I studied his facial expression and his eyes were cold and unmoving.

"What?" He asked and I didn't speak for a second, I had to gather all my thoughts.

"Was it Marcus?" I accidentally spat.

His mouth twitched and he nodded, "Yeah so?"

"I'm concerned, is that wrong?" I say.

He shook his head, "Why of all days do you talk to me today?"

I shrugged, "I figured it was about time."

"What about you and your sister!?" He yelled.

"What about her?" I say coldly.

"I've seen her," "beat you before." he whispered the last part.

I got up, "I guess we aren't that different then."

He looked at me with something I'd call admiration. It surprised me but I shrugged it off and exited the class room.

The bell rang by the time I actually exited, the teacher didn't care or notice.

I felt a hand grab my wrist, it was cold and ended up being Jack.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Can I walk with you to our house," "since we're neighbors?" He added.

I nod, "Fine."

I could hear a silent "Yes!" But hid my smile.

* * *

7 years ago (age 9)

I was walking and heard a familiar "WOOO!", I turned my head and saw the short black hair.

"JERRY!?" I shouted, my voice echoed throughout the mall.

"Kim?" The boy said and I ran up to him and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked happily.

"I got adopted and live a my new brother Pepito!" He exclaimed and I looked at the tall brown-haired woman beside him.

"Are you alone?" She asked concerned.

"Eh, I'm used to it." I say a wave of my hand.

She didn't seem convinced but pushed her thoughts away.

"Jerry, who is this exactly?" She finally asked.

"She is Kim, she's from the orphanage." He explained, then added "But she got adopted."

She nodded, "Well I better go."

We waved goodbye and I was happy, for him. He has a wonderful new mother...

I suddenly tripped over a cone and almost got hit by a car that day.

But then Jack, and his stupid hero complex grabbed me before it was too late.

We didn't say anything to each other, just ... stared.

* * *

(16 years old)

I looked around, it's dark and I quickly grab the closet tree I can find.

"Jack, this isn't funny!" I shout. I'm lost in the biggest forest of Seaford.

I decided to lean against it and flow my eyes, I kept muttering "This is not real, It's just a dream"

But I would open my eyes and my stomach would tie itself in a knot.

"Come on Kimberly!" I heard Jack shout.

"Shut up!" I shouted before leaning down and tugging my sock.

My palms folded together nervously as I continue down the dark path.

I feel the warm touch that comforts me on my right shoulder.

Jack had put a hand on my shoulder and guided me up a tree.

It is around 2 or 3 in the morning, I can't remember.

From the tree, I could see all Seaford and after about a couple of minutes the colors of the sky changed.

I watched as the large glowing sphere rose slowly into the dull morning sky.

Casting sunbeams in every direction while it illuminated the small town.

I stared out the glass panes as the colors made by the rising sun changed, growing more vivid with the passing time.

Making the sky more radiant as it climbed higher and higher into the sky.

I watched it in awe and felt Jack's fingers intertwine with mine.

I didn't care, the sunrise was amazing. "Wow." I say in shock.

I looked at him and he smiled, "This was so worth loosing sleep on a school day right?"

I nodded, "Thank you."

I patted the leftover splinters from my pants and ran across the forest.

I've never felt so free. Jack was ahead of me.

I enjoyed the air rubbing against my ears and hearing the faint sounds of our footsteps, sending little grains of dirt behind us.

When we reached our houses I carefully opened the-

"KIMBERLY!" Tara gripped my arm before I could run away and pulled me into the backyard.

I looked at Jack before she did so but he didn't budge.

* * *

I texted Jerry, we got each others number from faceblock, "Guess who got a new bruise?" I texted.

"Sara I'm guessing?" He replied.

"It's Tara" I send.

"Whatever." He sends back.

I feel my ribcage and wince a little as I touch it carefully.

Then I get ready for school, I brushed my wavy hair and put on a dark blue shirt with an eagle printed on it and some light jeans with my black converse.

I apply light blue eyeshadow and mascara.

After eating a quick banana and grabbing my bag I leave.

I didn't see Jack so I walked alone, days like this I wonder if he likes me or not.

But in the end I'm always alone.


End file.
